


Request: Giroro X Darere

by Chibishay (JonathanAnubian)



Category: Keroro Gunsou | Sgt. Frog
Genre: Companionship, Minor Canonical Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-30
Updated: 2015-09-30
Packaged: 2018-04-24 02:51:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4902733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JonathanAnubian/pseuds/Chibishay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This short work is dedicated to Viroro-kun, who made a request for it.<br/>One night, while feeling left out, Giroro gets a return visit from Darere; the shape-shifting Keronjin. But what could he possibly want?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Request: Giroro X Darere

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Viroro-kun](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Viroro-kun).



Walking outside into the cool air of the night he closed the sliding glass door behind him with a sigh. It seemed like every Pekoponjin friend of the platoon had shown up to discuss some sort of cultural festival at school. Sitting next to Saburo, smiling as she listened to him speak, was the pink haired warrior woman he had fallen in love with since coming to Pekopon. But the adoration in her eyes was not for him. No, he was a fighting companion on the best days and an invader on the worst. Nothing more.

Sitting in front of his camp fire he added more wood and stirred the coals to life. Above him the stars shone as brightly as they always had while his shoulders slumped and his head drooped in defeat. Over the past few months he had been seeing Saburo around more and more. Even if he wished to deny any connection Natsumi had with the teen her actions spoke louder than any words.

"Giroro~ Why the long face?" Surprised by the voice beside him he gripped his gun as he turned, only to come face to face with Natsumi. Confused he let his grip lessen on the weapon but didn't let it go. Instead he brought it into view and began polishing it, like he had a habit of doing.

"Hmph, my face is the same as always. A warrior never lets anything trouble him." Sitting down on his log the young woman stared at her shoes for a moment before giggling.

"I know something has been bothering you. Why don't you tell me what it is?" As he continued to clean his gun Giroro's grip tightened. Something was very wrong here. The way she was speaking didn't sound quite right. Natsumi had incredible strength for a Pekoponjin teen yet her speech always remained feminine. But this Natsumi was ending her sentences in a masculine manner. Springing away from the spot on his log he aimed the gun at the imposter with a growl.

"How dare you imposter Natsumi!" Holding up her hands in the air the fake Natsumi didn't even try to make an excuse or convince him he was being foolish. Instead a slow smirk spread across her face as her voice changed to one that sounded quite familiar.

"As always you are a splendid warrior, Giroro-gocho." In a flash of light, one that nearly blinded him, the young woman had turned into a pale grey Keronjin with familiar blue eyes.

"Tch, back so soon?" Lounging on the log that Giroro had vacated the blue eyed Keronjin chuckled.

"I had hoped you might have that cup of tea with me, or perhaps had reconsidered keeping me around as your subordinate..." For a moment Giroro was confused. There was no way Darere had come all the way back to Pekopon, where the Investigator might still be, just to talk to him about tea.

"What is it that you want?" Lowering his gun, not really wanting to fight in the first place, he watched the other Keronjin carefully. Although they had ended on good terms when they parted ways it didn't mean that Darere had no ulterior motives.

"I really do just want that cup of tea." Shrugging his shoulders he watched Giroro from in front of the fire as the Corporal contemplated his request. A couple moments of silence passed between them before Giroro heaved a sigh and disappeared into his tent.

Rummaging around in his supplies he grumbled when he couldn't find any cups to use, although he did find the kettle and a tray. Coming back outside he was relieved to see that Darere hadn't moved from his spot. Passing behind the other male he could sense movement and glanced back to see the other male watching him. It was a little unnerving but he was certain he did the same thing to anyone he couldn't place as an immediate and trustworthy ally.

Once inside he headed toward the kitchen and procured two cups and a packet of tea. That done he was able to slip outside again with no one being the wiser, although he did forget to check on Darere as he closed the door.

"They didn't even notice your presence..." Startled he turned to give the grey Keronjin a small glare as the male shrugged. Walking back to the fire he stood there thinking to himself, lost in his thoughts. It was just an observation, nothing more. He shouldn't let it get to him. A moment later, when he finally came back to the real world, he realized that the packet of tea and cups were gone. The kettle was filled with water and now sat over the fire to boil. Kneeling near the fire, tending to it, was a silent Darere.

"..." Taking note that there was nothing to do Giroro sat on one of the logs and pulled out another gun to polish. It felt strange to have someone doing all the work for him, though also kind of nice.

It didn't take long for the water to boil and Darere also took care of it. Sipping at the warm drink he took a deep breath and let it all out at once in a huff.

"Alright, what is it?" This time there was no hostility in his voice, only defeat and acceptance. Giving Darere a small grin he saw a smile cross the grey male's face while his body seemed to relax. Giroro could see the relief in his eyes and realized that even if they had parted on good terms he was still a deserter, so he had a good reason to think that Giroro might have changed his mind about him while he was gone.

"I need a place to hide out for a little while. No one knows I'm here, or that we are acquainted, and I can disguise myself. I'll deny that you knew I was here, or that I was a fake if someone does happen to find me." Holding his breath the grey Keronjin sat very still, waiting for Giroro's answer. After three gruelling minutes he finally threw up a hand in defeat and made a noise of frustration.

"Alright. But I'll be sticking to my routine, don't get in my way. And don't let the others realize you're here." Nodding Darere slipped off of the log and into Giroro's tent. After a moment his voice filtered through the flap and Giroro turned slightly red.

"Just be gentle with me~"


End file.
